coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9471 (1st June 2018)
Plot Nicola has been shot in the shoulder while Eileen lies unconscious on the floor. Phelan is mortified by what he's done but refuses to let Seb call an ambulance and pistol whips the lad when he goes for the phone, knocking him out cold. Carrying his dying daughter, Phelan bursts into the bistro as Michelle is walking down the aisle. Ali and Rana spring into action when he pleads for someone to save Nicola. He threatens to kill Michelle if she dies. Gary breaks into No.11. Anna follows the blood trail in pursuit of Phelan. Jack sees her from his bedroom window. Phelan collects everyone's phones at the bistro but Gary has already called the police from No.11. An armed response team sets up outside the bistro. Hearing the sirens, Phelan makes a run for it through the kitchen, taking Michelle as a hostage. He's shocked to find Anna waiting for him there. The distraction allows Michelle to break free of Phelan's grip. Phelan reacts by shooting Michelle in the abdomen. While his back is turned, Anna charges at him with a knife, stabbing him in the chest. Robert, Carla and Ali burst in and rush to the aid of a barely conscious Michelle. Phelan pulls the knife out of his chest, knowing that he'll die but satisfied that Anna will go down for it. Michelle says otherwise; Anna was defending herself and she'll tell any court the same, for Luke and Andy. Anna gloat that she's won and watches Phelan die. The wedding guests are allowed to leave. Johnny goes under the police tape when he hears Michelle has been shot. David isn't bothered to see Josh walking free and warns him that he'll be waiting in court if he messes up again. Gary feels responsible for the chaos unleashed by Phelan. Faye is shocked that Anna has been released from prison. Anna tells her she wanted it to be a surprise. Kevin is struck by the coincidence of Phelan and Anna turning up on the same day. Anna informs Eileen of Phelan's death. She admits she fantastised about killing Phelan in prison but it didn't feel as good as she expected. They make it up and agree that they must strive to be better than him. Gail believes that David was raped because of Richard's curse and rings Rosemary Piper again to make an appointment. The development pleases Rosemary's partner, Lewis Archer. Nicola goes in for surgery. Anna announces that she's moving to Durham for a fresh start as her Auntie Maureen has got her a flat and a cleaning job there. She offers Faye her spare room and Faye instantly accepts. Kevin makes up with her before she goes. The residents watch as Phelan is carried out in a body bag, his reign of terror over at last. Cast Regular cast *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers Guest cast *Armed Response Officer - Lee Bainbridge *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Rosemary Piper - Sophie Thompson *Zack Rubinstein - Alfie & Mikey Fletcher and Phoenix & Sebastian Winnington (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Unknown street Notes *Continuing a tradition established in 2010, Coronation Street was transmitted at 9.00pm each weekday between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent. *First appearance of Lewis Archer since 1st February 2013. *Death of Pat Phelan and final appearance of Connor McIntyre in the role. *Final appearance of Debbie Rush as Anna Windass. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chaos reigns following a gunshot at Number 11, before Phelan takes a hostage at the bistro; and a desperate Gail manages to reconnect with Rosemary. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,159,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2018 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns